Being a Guardian
by Bonnygirl10
Summary: RE-EDITED. Jack Frost doesn't know who he is, or worse, who he was when he wakes from a coma in a town called Burgess. Getting used to having no memory of his past life is hard, and Jack's whole world is readjusted when he is offered to be taken in by a group called the Guardians. Human!Guardians


**AN: Hey guys! As you all know, this is my re-edited version of Being a Guardian! I changed the title and fixed up quite a few mistakes that I wasn't happy about so...here it is! R&R! **

**Disclaimer: None of this belongs to me. Except Nurse Kaylee. The rest belong to William Joyce!**

The man stood bent down in front of the computer screen, his strange silver eyes lit up by the luminous light. It had been a long day at the hospital, and the man felt saddened by the amount of people trickling into the Emergency Center.

No matter what time of day it was, nor what type of person, people still managed to injure themselves. Humans managed to injure themselves, he corrected silently. Humans were, after all, fickle creatures, who always wound themselves up in some sort of dangerous place or situation.

He was exhausted, and longed to return home, but there was work to be done.

He watched as the screen was lit up with a sign.

_Your download has been completed. _

_Moonshaft11 is now ready for removal. _

The man sighed, and straightened up, groaning softly as he attempted to work all the kinks out of his back. His back hadn't gotten any better over the years that showed through the creases around his eyes, and the gradually softening and loosening of his skin.

But his attention was diverted when there was a soft _bleep-bleep _of a machine next to the computer, and he turned to see a small compartment of the machine opening.

It was a peculiar machine, with a screen imbedded in the face of the sleek, box like shape, and a metal draw sliding out of the base of the machine.

"At last" the man breathed. This had taken so long to complete. He took a step across the small room, aware of how his palms were sweating, and took a moment to breathe deeply.

He tried to reassure himself that what he was going to do was the right action. He replayed the scenes in his mind, and remembered the child's actions. What the child had done was an act worthy of a place amongst the stars, and a name that would and should be whispered amongst children and adults alike.

_Do it! Do it now! The child does not have long to live! Make a decision! _Came a voice in his head.

The man, heart beginning to thud, finally stepped across the room to stand in front of the little machine, and looked down.

A small object lay nestled in the metal draw. It glinted under the man's gaze, and looked like a twist of silver, or a drop of starlight. It was barely longer than his little finger, but seemed to have strange decorations embedded within the silver twist of rock.

Carefully, the man picked up the silver rock, and cupped it in his palm. Everything was in place, and he needed to act now.

Pressing the power button on the machine, he waited for a moment in the gloom of his room until the machine's light flickered, and the screen became black.

He wasted no time throwing on the white coat that hung on the back of his work chair, and slipped out of the dark room, making sure to securely close the door behind him and locking it. The results of someone stumbling across his room would be disastrous, and he shuddered at the thought.

Tightening his hand around the silver rock, he hurried down the hospital's various hallways, twisting and turning and dipping his head towards various nurses and doctors who were out on call. He nodded to the patients who were out too, the nod often accompanied by a stab of pain.

He hated seeing people in pain.

The man wasn't exactly a doctor, but he was well known and allowed around the hospital due to being friends with one of the top doctors in the hospital and also having certain qualifications that made him a friend to everyone. People were happy to see him, anyway, whenever he paid the little ones a visit or the elderly some news of the outside world.

At last he arrived in the corridor he was looking for. Walking down the corridor, he found himself at the room that held the child. _Room 204. _

The man stopped, took a deep breath, before raising the fist that wasn't holding the rock, and knocked gently. There was the sound of a soft voice, and after a few seconds the door opened to reveal a lovely face peering round at him.

"Ah. Nurse Kaylee. I was hoping you'd be here", the man said softly. He glanced down the hallway, which was currently deserted. "May I come in?"

Nurse Kaylee, a slender woman who looked to be in her late twenties with brown hair tucked up in a bun, narrowed her eyes at the man. She didn't allow anyone in unless they had good reason, and especially at this hour. She wondered what he wanted. "Mr Manny? Why are you here?"

The man, Manny Moonsom, twisted his hands and wrung them, a touch anxiously. "I would like to visit the child, ma'am."

The young nurse frowned, and placed her hands on her hips. "Do you have any relation to the boy, sir?' She asked stiffly. His words had her heart sinking, and her hands began to tremble a little.

Manny Moonsom shook his head. "I am afraid not, Nurse. I am simply here because…..", he trailed off for a second, unable to speak, before reclaiming his words, "I am here."

This was exactly the answer that the nurse had been fearing. "Sir, if you are here to do what I think you are…." She trailed off.

The man shifted uncomfortably. "Nurse Kaylee, I have to do what I have to do. I know you do not agree to what I am doing, but the child-".

Nurse Kaylee interrupted angrily, her dark eyes flashing.

"Of course I do not agree! I do not agree to what you do, _sir! _What you do is cruel and selfish and completely out of this world!" She said, now standing to block the doorway.

Mr Manny looked down at her with a sad expression. Nurse Kaylee was a good and gentle nurse, renowned for her skill and her sweet care of all of her patients. She was also fiercely protective of them.

Nurse Kaylee continued on, ranting now, and not as quiet perhaps as she should be. "He is _dying _sir! There is nothing more you can do for a dying child except hold his hand and perhaps murmur a few sweet words to him! If you are here for anything other than to comfort him, I suggest you leave!"

Manny felt a sense of urgency rise in him. The situation suddenly seemed so much worse than he had imagined. "Nurse Kaylee, I can't leave. I have to do what I have chosen to do."

The nurse's face became drawn and pale. "You wouldn't sir. Please say you won't. He may be dying, but he does not need this."

The man sighed, and wiped his forehead with a hand. "I have chosen, Kaylee. And he is my choice".

Nurse Kaylee glared at him. "Like hell will I let you touch that boy!" She snapped. Despite the way her fingers and feet were aching, strength suddenly flooded through her, and rose up like a wave. She refused to let the man into the room.

Manny shifted to one foot, and then to the other. And then, he spoke. "I have news" he said.

For a second, there was silence until Nurse Kaylee stepped forward, her eyes suddenly bright and fiercely intent. "News?" She whispered, "news of my boys? My babies?"

Manny nodded, unable to look her quite in the eye. He pushed on, however. "And of the Teeth."

Nurse Kaylee didn't respond for a few seconds. She wiped her hands on the side of her uniform, before looking up. "I didn't know you resorted to blackmailing, Manny."

Mr Moonsom spoke quickly, trying to ignore the pain in his heart. "There is danger coming to Burgess, Kaylee. I am afraid that the Nightmares are returning, and far faster than I can hold them off. The boy, I saw something in him. Something that is crucial to protect Burgess."

The woman stared at him. "So you are going to raise him from the dead so that he can protect Burgess? And probably die doing his duty?"

Mr Manny gave her a heartbroken smile. "If you put it that way, then..yes."

Nurse Kaylee gave a small cry, and her shoulders began to shake with silent sobs. But she seemed to gather her strength, for she drew in a deep breath and looked up at the man.

"Do not think everything will go to plan, Mr Moonsom! This child will not take kindly to rules or change! And he will certainly not agree to being sent to die!"

Then, giving the man one last glare, she stepped out of the doorway and stormed down the hall.

Manny looked down the hallway with baited breath. His heart ached for Nurse Kaylee, but sorrow didn't stop him from entering the room.

Even so, the child on the hospital bed made the breath in his lungs _whoosh _out.

He was unbelievably thin, with cheekbones prominent and brunette hair lying limp against his forehead. His skin would have been a lovely cream and roses, but now it was pale as snow.

Manny stepped a little closer, noticing all the wires attached to the boy, and his heart monitor. It gave faint little _blips, _and the boy's chest moved up and down with it. For a few moments Manny feared the boy stopped breathing, until there was a tiny movement of his chest and the heart monitor beeped quietly.

"Forgive me, my boy." Manny whispered, staring down at the pale husk of a boy, noticing the cut on his forehead, and the stiches on his collarbone. Nurse Kaylee had been right. The boy was dying; hovering in a world between life and death, teetering on a rope that dipped and swayed closer to death than it did to life.

No doubt Death would be angry, being cheated of the boy. Probably furious. But the boy's work on Earth was not finished, if not far from it. He, this slight, deathly pale boy was the chosen one. The child who would, unknowingly, hold the weight of destiny on his shoulders.

He would be alone, for such a long time. He would wonder over and over why he was placed in such a perilous situation. The boy would have to learn things. Reconstruct his life again.

He would forever be Manny's creation.

He was Jack Frost.


End file.
